Gen Ankokuji
ゲン|romaji = Ankokuji Gen|gender = Male|age = ?|status = Alive|duelclass = Junior Youth|win = 0|lose = 1|occupation = Duelist|anime debut = Episode 25|seiyū japanese = Hiroshi Shirokuma|image =|-|Anime= |-|TFSP= |-|-|-|-|base = 暗国寺 ゲン|furigana = あんこくじ ゲン|enname = Grizzlepike Jones|frname = Grizzlepike}}Gen Ankokuji ( Ankokuji Gen) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the "Junior Youth" Class of the Maiami Championship. He is also a fan of Strong Ishijima and derides Yūshō Sakaki for running away and not facing Strong Ishijima for the title of the Champion. Because of this, he has bullied Yūya during some occasions. He is a former member of the Gongenzaka Dojo and knows Gongenzaka. Appearance Ankokuji appears as a tall and muscular young man with a build comparable to that of Gongenzaka. He wears a pair of blue pants and what appears to be a red sash on his abdomen, with a purple shirt with thick pauldrons along a blue jacket. Noteworthy he also wears a pair of steel bracers and sandals. Arc V Young Gen Ankokuji.png|Young Ankokuji. Personality Ankokuji is a devoted follower of Strong Ishijima, so much that when a distraught Yūya offered to fight Strong Ishijima, Ankokuji offered to take Ishijima's place to face Yūya. He is malicious and believes only in strength, having seemingly no moral or ethical concepts of sportsmanship as demonstrated by the way he bullied and humiliated Yūya and left the Gongenzaka Dojo because their discipline conflicted with his beliefs of winning at all costs. So much he desires to win that he uses underhanded means to disrupt his opponents plays and break their spirit. Gen seems to be a misanthropist at heart, as he believes that people betray one another and that there is nothing worth believing in the world, a philosophy that is reflected in his Deck's strategy. Perhaps the only positive trait about Ankokuji, is that he studies and prepares for his Duels accordingly, as he researched that Gongenzaka used Synchro Summoning to win his duels and prepared a countermeasure. History Past Ankokuji was a student of the Gongenzaka Dojo, where he learned the Steadfast Dueling style. After Yūya Sakaki vowed to Duel Strong Ishijima in the place of his father Yūshō, Ankokuji confronted him in the street one day and offered to Duel Yūya in place of Ishijima. He accused Yūya of being scared, but Gongenzaka broke up the argument, warning Ankokuji that his actions wouldn't be tolerated even if Ankokuji was his senior. Ankokuji eventually left the Dojo of his own accord not long before the series start, described as a disgraceful exit.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship stopping Ankokuji.]] Remaining unattached to any Duel School, Ankokuji qualified for the Junior Youth Championship Division with six straight wins. On the opening day of the tournament, he bumped into Yūya Sakaki again, who had beaten Strong Ishijima not long ago. Ankokuji expressed his disbelief that a weakling like Yūya could defeat Ishijima. Before their argument could progress any further, Gongenzaka intervened, and Ankokuji walked off, vowing to defeat them. He was set up to Duel Gongenzaka the next day.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" Round 1 The next day, well aware that Gongenzaka would be given a new sash to wear for the match, Ankokuji arranged for four of his friends to steal his previous sash and lure Yūya away. He planned for the implications of Yūya's fate to cause Gongenzaka to panic and his Dueling to be affected. Before the Duel he sarcastically complimented Gongenzaka's new sash, and when they Dueled in Solitary Cove in a Faraway Sea, he commented that Yūya was in a forest too before explaining what he'd done. Gongenzaka refused to surrender, and brought out his "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", but when he Summoned a Tuner monster, Ankokuji took control of it, well aware that Gongenzaka could Synchro Summon, likening its betrayal to how Yūya must be feeling. Yuzu Hīragi, who had gotten in contact with Yūya, managed to snap Gongenzaka out of his panic. Gongenzaka vowed to follow his Dueling ways, and Ankokuji claimed that his Steadfast spirit would be worthless. He used "Barbarian Mad Shaman" to take control of "Big Benkei" and brought Gongenzaka down to 500 Life Points, but Gongenzaka was able to survive, learn that Yūya was safe, and bring out another Tuner monster that used "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O". "Susano-O" gained enough DEF to the point that it could, like "Big Benkei," attack with its DEF and wiped Gen out in one hit.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 30: "The Tested Steadfast Heart" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Ankokuji is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Barbarian Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Images of Gen Ankokuji